Marvel Super-Heroes (1966)
Category:Programs The Marvel Super-Heroes is an umbrella imprint of Marvel Enterprises' animated works of the mid 1960s. The title was used as the catch-all banner for five animated television projects, all of which were based on popular Marvel Comics characters. The episodes were aired in syndication on week nights from September to December of 1966. Each series had thirteen episodes each, with three vignettes per episode. Episodes Episodes Captain America *Episode 1: The Origin of Captain America, Wreckers Among Us, EnterSkull *Episode 2: The Sentinel and the Spy, The Fantastic Origin of the Red Skull, Lest Tyranny Triumph *Episode 3: Midnight in Greymoor Castle, If This Be Treason, When You Lie Down With Dogs *Episode 4: Return of Captain America, The Search, To Live Again *Episode 5: Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil, Zemo Strikes, The Fury of Zemo *Episode 6: The Revenge of Captain America, The Trap Is Sprung, So Dies A Villain *Episode 7: Let The Past Be Gone, The Adaptoid, The Super Adaptoid *Episode 8: Coming of the Swordsman, Vengeance Is Ours, Emissary of Destruction *Episode 9: Bitter Taste of Defeat, Sorcery Triumph, The Road Back *Episode 10: Doorway to Doom, When the Commissar Commands, Duel Or Die *Episode 11: The Sleeper Shall Awake, Where Walks the Sleeper, The Final Sleep *Episode 12: The Girl from Cap's Past, The Stage Is Set, 30 Minutes to Live *Episode 13: The Red Skull Lives, He Who Holds the Cosmic Cube, The Red Skull Supreme The Incredible Hulk *Episode 1: The Origin of the Hul, Enter the Gorgon, To Be a Man *Episode 2: Terror of the Toadmen, Bruce Banner: Wanted For Treason, Hulk Runs Amok *Episode 3: A Titan Rides the Train, The Horde of Humanoids, On the Rampage! *Episode 4: The Power of Dr. Banner, Where Strides the Behemoth, Back from the Dead *Episode 5: Micro Monsters, The Lair of the Leader, To Live Again *Episode 6: Brawn Against Brain, Captured At Last, Enter the Chameleon *Episode 7: Within this Monster Dwells a Man; Another World, Another Foe; The Wisdom of the Watcher *Episode 8: The Space Phantom, Sting of the Wasp, Exit the Hulk *Episode 9: Hulk vs. Metal Master, The Master Tests His Metal, Mind Over Metal *Episode 10: The Ringmaster, Captive of the Circus, The Grand Finale *Episode 11: Enter Tyrannus, Beauty & The Beast, They Dwell in the Depths *Episode 12: Terror of the T-Gun, I Against A World, Bruce Banner is the Hulk *Episode 13: The Man Called Boomerang; Hulk Intervenes; Less Than Monster, More Than Man The Invincible Iron Man *Episode 1: Double Disaster, Enter Happy Hogan, Of Ice and Men *Episode 2: The Death of Tony Stark!, The Hands of the Mandarin, The Origin of The Mandarin *Episode 3: Ultimo, Ultimo Lives, Crescendo *Episode 4: The Mandarin's Revenge!, The Mandarin's Death Ray, No One Escapes the Mandarin *Episode 5: Crimson Dynamo!, The Crimson Dynamo Strikes, Captured *Episode 6: Enter Hawkeye, So Spins the Web, Triple Jeopardy *Episode 7: If I Die, Let It Be With Honor; Fight On, For A World Is Watching; What Price Victory? *Episode 8: The Moleman sic Strikes, The Dragon of the Flames, Decision Under the Earth *Episode 9: The Other Iron Man!, Death Duel, Into The Jaws of the Death *Episode 10: The Cliffs of Doom!, The False Captain America, The Unmasking *Episode 11: My Life For Yours, The Black Knight's Gambit, The Menace of the Monster *Episode 12: The Dream Master, If A Man Be Mad, Duel In Space *Episode 13: Beauty and the Armor, Peril in Space, As A City Watches The Mighty Thor *Episode 1: Trapped by Loki, The Vengeance of Loki, The Defeat of Loki *Episode 2: Chained Evil; Sandu, Master of the Supernatural; Enchanted Hammer *Episode 3: Enchantress and Executioner, Giants Walk the Earth, Battle of the Gods *Episode 4: At the Mercy of Loki, Trial of the Gods, Return To Earth *Episode 5: The Absorbing Man; In My Hands, This Hammer; Vengeance of the Thunder God *Episode 6: To Kill A Thunder God, The Day of the Destroyer, Terror of the Tomb *Episode 7: The Grey Gargoyle, The Wrath of Odin, Triumph in Stone *Episode 8: The Mysterious Mister Hyde, Revenge of Mr. Hyde, Thor's Showdown with Mr. Hyde *Episode 9: Every Hand Against Him, The Power of the Thunder God, The Power of Odin *Episode 10: The Tomorrow Man, Return of Zarrko, Slave of Tomorrow Man *Episode 11: Enter Hercules, When Meet Immortals, Whom the Gods Would Destroy *Episode 12: The Power of Pluto, The Verdict of Zeus, Thunder in the Netherworld *Episode 13: Molto, the Lava Man; Invasion of the Lava Man; Living Rock Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner *Episode 1: Peril in the Surface World, So Spreads the Net, The Unveiling *Episode 2: The Start of the Quest!, Escape to Nowhere, A Prince There Was *Episode 3: Not All My Power Can Save Me!, When Fails the Quest, The End of the Quest *Episode 4: Atlantis Under Attack, The Sands of Terror, The Iron Idol of Infamy *Episode 5: The Thing from Space, No Escape for Namor, A Prince Dies Fighting *Episode 6: To Conquer a Crown, A Prince No More, He Who Wears the Crown *Episode 7: To Walk Amongst Men!, When Rises the Behemoth, To the Death *Episode 8: The World Within!, Atlantis Is Doomed, Quest for X-Atom *Episode 9: Beware the Siren Song, Spell of Lorelei, Return of the Mud Beast *Episode 10: Ship of Doom, Fall of Atlantis, Forces of Vengeance *Episode 11: The Planet of Doom, To Test a Prince, To Save a Planet *Episode 12: Dr. Doom's Day, The Doomed Allegiance, Tug of Death *Episode 13: Let the Stranger Die..!, To Destroy a Tyrant, Save A City Notes & Trivia * The 1967-1970 Spider-Man animated series is not considered part of The Marvel Super-Heroes imprint. See also * Marvel Comics/Media External Links * * * The Marvel Super Heroes at Wikipedia * * The Marvel Super-Heroes at the TV Database Category:Animated programs Category:Famous Studios Category:Krantz Films Category:Grantray-Lawrence Animation Category:Marvel Entertainment